backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:By D.A.V.E./Talk 1
Talk Page 1 This is the history of my talk page. Archives may also be found here. Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:By D.A.V.E. page. For more information about contributing to the wiki, you can take a look at the Community Guidelines. You may also leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MHLut (Talk) 07:17, July 24, 2011 Userbox template Hello, Please sign your talk page comments next time (this is stated clearly in both the Community Guidelines and on top of my talk page). You'll find the base code for the template, plus instructions at Template:Userbox. If you encounter any problems while integrating this template, let me know. ~ MHLut 11:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Pokey Bomb Who saw my Pokey Bomb guide? It's awesome!!! :) ||||| BY DAVE ||||| 11:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) How to know your location? Hello, I want to know, how do I get to know my location in Backyard Monsters? I saw that you know yours, please answer this question. Thanks :) You need to have a level 2 map room to know your location, and please sign your talk page comments next time(MHLut also said this lol). And another thing, if you scroll up, there's something that says "Leave Message" please use that next time. Thanks! I used that? ~Chaos 897289 Did you try my awesome Pokey Bomb guide? ||||| BY DAVE ||||| 12:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!! Yay!!! I am now #5 on this wiki! But, even though Im #5 I still dont know what talk page is for.... ||||| BY DAVE ||||| 12:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Please do not try to cheat your way through the achievements. If you don't know what talk page is about, I suggest you start familiarizing yourself with wiki, the official tutorial is a good place to start. :Oh, and it's really about conversations, as the name suggests. It's where others can send messages to you and then you can reply on their talk page. When your talk page is edited by anyone else but you, you'll get a notification saying you have new messages (yellow box on the bottom right, usually). :~ MHLut 13:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :))))))))))))))))))))) ||||| BY DAVE ||||| 10:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Userbox fix Hello, You couldn't see your main yard location in the userbox because there was no equal sign ( = ) after main_yard. I changed it for you. ~ MHLut 14:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! ||||| By D.A.V.E. ||||| 10:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature link fix Hello, I noticed your signature hasn't been displaying your user page link properly. This is because you ticked the 'Custom signature' box in preferences and entered the wrong link to your userpage. If you want to have a custom signature, the easiest way is to do something like I did: ~ MHLut The most important part of this code is the link to my user page. In your case this would be: By D.A.V.E. The two double square brackets indicate that the text inside is a link. Where the first part is the exact link and the second part is how the link should be displayed. Note that in links, spaces are replaced by underscores in the URL, but when using wiki markup to formulate links, this will be done for you, so you are free to use spaces between the square brackets. Back to my signature. As you can see, the link to my user page is enclosed by the HTML-tags .... Inside there is an attribute style, which I've filled with CSS. CSS is a web styling language, which you should familiarize yourself with if you want to customize your signature. In my case, I use the CSS font-weight:700, which stands for bold text. To achieve this, you could also use wiki markup. Your bold user signature would look like By D.A.V.E. as three apostrophes next to each other start or end a bold text line. I hope this helps you to fix your user signature. You may wish to look into HTML and CSS to create your custom signature. If you do, you may wish to look at the CSS attribute color, which changes the color of your text. You could use the wiki's sandbox or create your own user sandbox (User:By D.A.V.E./sandbox) to try out new signature styles before editing your preferences. Remember to keep your signature simple and small. Good luck with your new signature. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions! ~ MHLut 17:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice "guide"... Wow, completely lol'd at your "guide", and I mean I actually laughed out loud, not the cliche lol. Fatcom4 12:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RG HPs Thank you, I will do a couple more tests first, to see if I can get the repair times (there is a slight difference there in the values posted in the wiki for the different RGs) and maybe post after that. Butcherer Perkins 09:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:By D.A.V.E.